The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus in which a plurality of main bodies of the image forming apparatus are connected to each other and the image formation is performed on the recording materials from image data by a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus.
A conventional tandem type image forming apparatus is, for example, proposed in TOKUGANHEI No. 7-204493, and is in practical use in the name of the copying machine xe2x80x9cKONICA 7060xe2x80x9d (the registered trade mark), as a copying machine representing an example of the image forming apparatus. The tandem type image forming apparatus is highly estimated in terms of usefulness as a copying machine having high speed copying power, and it is expected to have various uses in the future, because a plurality of the copying machines (the main bodies of the image forming apparatus) perform copying simultaneously.
As shown in FIG. 4, when a plurality of the copying machines A and B perform the tandem movement to make one hundred sets of copies from ten sheets of the documents, for example, ten sheets of the documents are set on the copying machine A which reads the image, a tandem mode (the mode of performing the tandem movement) is designated on an operation panel, the numeral one hundred as the number of the sets of copies is set, and a copy button is pressed, then, in this case, the image data obtained through reading of ten sheets of the documents are stored in both of image memories via selectors.
Further for example, a copy quantity is, automatically allocated to the copying machines A and B so that 50 sets may be allocated to each of them, then each copying machine copy them, and as a result, it becomes possible to copy two times faster than the case of the single copying machine.
However, in the prior tandem type image forming apparatus, as shown in display panels of 283A and 283B in FIG. 5, the copying machine A which reads the image becomes a master machine, and a reservation is also inputted on the master machine. In this case, even when image forming apparatus are installed at a plurality of places in a office, the reservation cannot be done on the copying machine B, and a user must move to the other place to reserve a copying job. If the user wants to reserve on the copying machine B, the user must wait until the copying machine A finishes its work.
Conventionally, for the job reservation, it is impossible to intermingle a tandem job which outputs from a plurality of copying machines and a single job which outputs from the one copying machine, and all the reservations during the tandem job are reserved as a tandem job. In such a reservation manner, it is very inconvenient, when the output in terms of the number of copies is very small, or when the user wants to avoid gathering the copies which are outputted from a plurality of the copying machines for one job. If the user wants to reserve on the copying machine B, the user must wait until the copying machine A finishes its work.
Conventionally, for the job reservation, it is impossible to intermingle a tandem job which outputs from a plurality of the copying machines and a single job which outputs from the one copying machine, and all the reservations during the tandem job are reserved as a tandem job. In such a reservation manner, it is very inconvenient, when the output in terms of the number of copies is very small, or when the user want to avoid gathering the copies which are outputted from a plurality of the copying machines for one job.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an image forming apparatus wherein the job can be reserved from every main body of the image forming apparatus so that convenience is improved for the job reservation.
In the tandem type copying machine in the past, there are some copying machines wherein each copying machine works independently after the first job allocation, and no further allocation of the job is made again.
Further, there are some copying machines wherein when one of the copying machines complete its job, job allocation is made only once, and then, the tandem mode is cleared, and each copying machine works independently. With regard to the job allocation which is made only once, all of the remaining numbers of the output are allocated to the machine which finished its job in case of the occurrence of an error which disables operation requiring a service person call in the other machine, 50% of the remaining numbers of the output are allocated in case the other machine is in stopped operation, and 50% of the remaining numbers of the output are allocated in case the other machine is in outputting operation.
When the re-allocation is not performed like in the past, or when the one time re-allocation is performed, if the stop of the copying machine such as that for no paper repeatedly happens twice or more, it was impossible to obtain the desire number of copies until the problem was corrected.
Further, in the prior copying machine, if the accident happens once and the re-allocation is performed, the tandem mode is cleared and the copying machine works independently, accordingly, when the error of disable operation requiring a service person call happens, the image data are lost by the power-off operation, and as a result, it becomes impossible to obtain the output of all the number of the copies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an image forming apparatus which is able to obtain the output result in the shortest time in accordance with the condition, to increase the productivity and to improve the reliability.
For solving the problem stated above and attaining the object, the invention is constructed as the following structures:
An image forming system for connecting a plurality of image forming apparatus and being capable of conducting a tandem operation such that an image inputted by one of the plurality of image forming apparatus is outputted by the plurality of image forming apparatus, the system comprises; job reserving sections provided on each of the image forming apparatus, for reserving an image forming job, wherein while conducting said tandem operation, any of the job reserving sections on said image forming apparatus is capable of reserving a job.
Further, the above object may be attained by the following preferable structures.
(Structure 1) An image forming apparatus in which a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus are electrically connected each other, and the image inputted from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus can be outputted from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus, wherein a job can be reserved while the job to output from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus is conducted, and there is provided a control means which makes any of the job to output from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus and the job to output from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus to be possible.
According to (Structure 1), intermingled jobs can be reserved, while the job is in operation to output from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus, and the job is freely selected without being restricted by carrying out of the job operating previously, a degree of freedom for use is high and production efficiency is improved.
(Structure 2) An image forming apparatus in which a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus are electrically connected each other, and the image inputted from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus can be outputted from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus, wherein a job can be reserved while the job to output from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus is conducted, and there is provided a control means which makes any of both the job to output from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus and the job to output from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus to be possible.
According to (Structure 2), intermingled jobs can be reserved, while the job to output from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus is conducted, and the job is freely selected without being restricted by carrying out of the job operating previously, a degree of freedom in use is high and production efficiency is improved.
(Structure 3) An image forming apparatus in which a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus are electrically connected each other, and the image inputted from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus can be outputted from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus, wherein a job can be reserved while the job to output from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus is conducted, and there is provided a control means which makes it possible for all of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus connected to reserve the job.
According to (Structure 3), the jobs can be reserved from every connected main body of the image forming apparatus, while the job to output from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus is conducted, and the job is freely reserved without being restricted by the main bodies of the image forming apparatus operating previously, a degree of freedom for use is high and production efficiency is improved.
(Structure 4) The image forming apparatus stated in (Structure 3), wherein that the above-mentioned job reservation can be performed for both the job to output from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus and the job to output from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus.
According to (Structure 4), the job reservation can be performed for both the job to output from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus and the job to output from one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus, a degree of freedom for use is high and production efficiency is improved.
(Structure 5) An image forming apparatus in which a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus are electrically connected each other, and the image inputted from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus can be outputted from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus, wherein there is provided a control means which makes it possible, while conducting a job to output from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus, to reserve a job from the other main body of the image forming apparatus.
According to (Structure 5), a job can be reserved from the other main body of the image forming apparatus, while the job to output from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus is conducted, and the job can be freely reserved, without being districted by the job reservation from the main body of the image forming apparatus which is in operation of the job, a degree of freedom for use is high and production efficiency is improved.
(Structure 6) The image forming apparatus stated in (Structure 5) wherein the above-mentioned job reservation can be performed for both the job that outputs from a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus and the job that outputs from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus.
According to (Structure 6), in addition to (structure 5), the intermingled reservation of jobs is acceptable, a degree of freedom for use is high and production efficiency is improved.
(Structure 7) The image forming apparatus stated in either one of the Structures 1-6, wherein the above-mentioned job reservation can be performed for both the job which outputs from the main body of the image forming apparatus representing the copying machine that can output the image inputted from an external apparatus, and the job which outputs from the main body of the image forming apparatus representing a printer.
According to (Structure 7), in addition to the Structures 1-6, the job reservation can be performed for both the job which outputs from the copying machine that can output the image that is inputted from the external apparatus, and the job which outputs from the printer, and the structure can be used for various kinds of the apparatus, a degree of freedom for use is high and production efficiency is improved.
(Structure 8) The image forming apparatus stated in either one of the Structures 1-6, wherein, when the above-mentioned job is the one that outputs from the main body of the image forming apparatus representing the printer, the job must be limited to the one that outputs from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus.
According to (Structure 8), in addition to the Structures 1-6, in case of the job which outputs from the printer, the job is limited to the job which outputs from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus.
(Structure 9) An image forming apparatus in which, a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus are electrically connected each other, and the output number for the image inputted from one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus is allocated and sent so that a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus can output, wherein, at the end of the job that outputs from one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus based on the above-mentioned allocation of the output number of the copies, if there remains the output number of the images on the other image forming apparatus main bodies, there is provided a control means which transmits the remaining output number to the above-mentioned one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus which again performs the allocation of the remaining output number in accordance with circumstances, and performs the re-allocation until all of the remaining output numbers are completely outputted.
According to (Structure 9), at the end of the job that outputs from the one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus, based on the above-mentioned allocation of the output number of the copies, if there remains the output number in the other main body of the image forming apparatus, the remaining output number is transmitted to the above-mentioned one set of the main body of the image forming apparatus, and allocation of the output number is conducted until all of the remaining output numbers are completely outputted. Thus, it is possible to obtain output results in the shortest time in accordance with the condition, and the productivity is improved and the reliability can also be improved.
(Structure 10) The image forming apparatus stated in (Structure 9), wherein, while the output is in operation as the above-mentioned conditions, the remaining output number is allocated equally to a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus to be sent.
According to (Structure 10), while the output is in operation, the remaining output number is allocated equally to a plurality of the main bodies of the image forming apparatus to be sent for output, and thus, it is possible to obtain the output results within a shortest period of time.
(Structure 11) The image forming apparatus stated in (Structure 9) wherein, while the apparatus is disable of operations as the above-mentioned conditions, the whole of the remaining output number is allocated equally to a plurality of main bodies of other image forming apparatus.
According to (Structure 11), while the apparatus is disable of operations, all the remaining output numbers are allocated equally to a plurality of the main bodies of the other image forming apparatus, therefore, the copies of all the preset numbers are obtained, even if the service person calling error happens after the abnormal condition occurs.
(Structure 12) The image forming apparatus stated in (Structure 9) wherein, while the apparatus is in the stopped condition as the above-mentioned condition, all the remaining output number are allocated equally to the main bodies of the other image forming apparatus.
According to (Structure 12), while the apparatus is in the stopped condition, all the remaining output number are ed equally to the main bodies of the other image forming apparatus to be sent. Therefore, by allocating the remaining output number of the main body of the stopped image forming apparatus to the main bodies of the image forming apparatus which have finished their outputs, after the output of the designated job of the main body of the other image forming apparatus is completed during the abnormal condition, it is possible to obtain the desired numbers of the image copies, without releasing the abnormality of the main body of the image forming apparatus which is in abnormal condition.
(Structure 13) The image forming apparatus stated in either one of the Structures 9-12, wherein there is provided the re-allocation establishing means which switches between the manner to perform the above-mentioned re-allocation establishment and the manner not to perform it.
According to (Structure 13), by switching the manner to perform the re-allocation establishment or the manner not to perform it, it is possible to use the image forming apparatus in accordance with the condition.